uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Haymarket railway station
| code = HYM | image_name= Haymarket (Edinburgh) Railway Station 02.JPG |caption = Station exterior of Haymarket station |owner = Network Rail | manager = First ScotRail | locale = Haymarket, Edinburgh | borough = Edinburgh | latitude = 55.9453 | longitude = -3.2187 | start = 1842 | platforms = 5 | usage0203 = 1.088 | usage0405 = 1.571 | usage0506 = 1.658 | usage0607 = 1.620 | usage0708 = 1.607 | usage0809 = 1.743 | usage0910 = 1.832 | usage1011 = 1.942 | usage1112 = 2.072 | gridref = NT239731 }} Haymarket railway station is in Haymarket, Edinburgh, Scotland. It is Edinburgh's second largest station after Waverley railway station, and Scotland's eighth busiest.Every train station in Britain listed and mapped: find out how busy each one is - The Guardian It is a major commuter and long-distance destination, located near the city centre, in the West End. Trains from the station serve much of Scotland west and north of Edinburgh (including Fife and Glasgow), and local lines to the east, and the trunk route down the east coast of England. It is the fourth busiest railway in Scotland. History The station opened in 1842 as the original terminus of the Edinburgh and Glasgow Railway, before the line was extended in 1846 through the Haymarket tunnels and Princes Street Gardens to what is now Waverley station. Its name has always been just 'Haymarket', as opposed to 'Edinburgh Haymarket' - although the latter designation is used in timetables by some companies for the purpose of clarity. In 1989 the south tunnel was electrified and Platform 1 was extended as part of the East Coast electrification project to allow through electric trains from King's Cross in London to Glasgow Central, and from Edinburgh Waverley to the West Coast Main Line. In 2011 in conjunction with the Airdrie to Bathgate project the North Tunnel was also electrified. Current station and usage to the east]] The station has four through platforms and, since December 2006, one bay platform on the north side of the station. As a general rule, trains to/from stations across the Forth Bridge use Platforms 1 and 2 (the non-electrified lines on the left of the 2004 photograph), with trains to/from Glasgow and the West Coast Main Line using Platforms 3 and 4. The bay platform (Platform 0) was built for services terminating at Haymarket while major engineering works were taking place at Waverley station. All platforms are electrified. The station is now listed amongst the most congested on the Scottish railway network due to rapid increases in passenger numbers (see usage data to the right). The Network Rail Business Plan 2007 suggested that options for remodelling passenger facilities at the station were to be considered during the period of the plan. The installation of passenger lifts was scheduled to be completed by December 2010; all platforms would then become fully accessible to those with reduced mobility. Further work to expand the capacity of the station is due for completion in December 2013. Haymarket TMD, a service and maintenance depot, is located west of the station, on the north side of the railway, adjacent to Murrayfield Stadium. Edinburgh Trams Haymarket will be served by Edinburgh Trams, with an interchange with main line railway services. The tram stop (and the entire tram line) are expected to open in mid-2014. Services |next1= |next2= |next3= |route1=East Coast East Coast Main Line |route2=East Coast East Coast Main Line |route3=East Coast Highland Chieftain |col= }} |previous= |route1=Virgin Trains West Coast Main Line |col1= |route2=First TransPennine Express TransPennine North West |col2= }} |next1= |next2= |route1=CrossCountry Cross Country Network|route2=CrossCountry Cross Country Network |col= }} |route=First ScotRail Glasgow-Edinburgh via Falkirk line|next= |col= }} |next= |route=First ScotRail Edinburgh–Dunblane Line |col= |lightcol= }} |route=First ScotRail Fife Circle Line|next= |col= |lightcol= }} |next = |route = First ScotRail North Clyde Line |col = |lightcol= }} |next = |route1 = First ScotRail Shotts Line |route2=First ScotRail North Berwick Line |col = |lightcol1= |lightcol2= }} |route = First ScotRail Edinburgh to Dunbar |col = |lightcol= }} |next1 = |route1 = Edinburgh and Glasgow Railway North British Railway |next2 = |route2 = E&G - Corstorphine Branch North British Railway |col = |lightcol= }} |next = |route = Edinburgh Suburban and Southside Junction Railway North British Railway |col = |lightcol= }} |route = Duff Street Spur Caledonian Railway |col = |lightcol= }} }} References Category:Railway stations in Edinburgh Category:Former North British Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1842 Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:Railway stations served by First TransPennine Express Category:Railway stations served by First ScotRail Category:Railway stations served by East Coast Category:Category A listed buildings in Scotland Category:Listed buildings in Edinburgh Category:Edinburgh Trams stops